The Wanderer
by Medusa101
Summary: Mili is Fili's twin and unless she marries a Dwarf of noble Durin's folk blood, Fili is in line for the throne. Problem? Neither twin wants to be ruler. On the quest to reclaim Erebor, things get worse when Mili meets an 'inadequate' Dwarf that makes her happy and a prophecy speaking of the death of the Durin line comes up.
1. Chapter 1

**RE: I only own my two OCs, the slight adjustments of the plot, and the small side plots. The story and characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the makers of** _ **The Hobbit**_ **films.**

 **[][][][][][][][][][]**

 _ **Hi everyone, I just wanted to thank you for clicking on my Fanfiction. It is definitely not my first but I'm going to say that it is my first post of one.**_

 _ **So just to start, I really like when people comment, it can be both helpful and encouraging. But, all the same, I do not accept any criticism that is rude and unjust, I can take bluntness but if you're just being rude for the sake of being rude you might as well be on your way because I'm going to ignore you. That being said,**_ **please** _ **give me advice, constructive criticism and encouragement.**_

 _ **I'm hoping to write another fanfiction in connection to this one as a Sequel with a new OC (Mili will still be there) but I'm going to make sure that it can be read separately from this one.**_

 _ **Loads of love, Medusa101, I hope you enjoy**_

 **[][][][][][][][][][]**

 **Chapter 1**

The glowing fire was the center of this home, the warmth of the hearth seeping into the thickly woolen carpets that adorned the floors and furniture's. Made completely out of a cool, smoothed down stone, the house wasn't heavily decorated necessarily but all around hung and sat items of old and new memory. There were small necklaces hung from the wall, old tapestries, drawings and paintings… even old mechanical wooden trinkets. The house had a nice patina to it although any showering of dust had been completely removed by the presence of the three Dwarven children, who now lived there.

And there they sat, in front of the hearth on the thickly knitted carpet, all around a slim woman who sat on the couch looking down on them.

Two were boys, and there was a red headed one and a blonde. Although twins, the red headed one seemed much older. He was broader in stature and more mature in face with a slightly upturned nose, wide lips, large icy blue eyes and a light showering of freckles. Although only young, he already had a small tuft of hair growing out of his chin, the identical fiery ginger that his hair was.

The next brother looked much younger. He was round faced and slightly fat with thin slightly curled black hair, dark eyes and a thin nose. His eyes were large as saucers and his eyelashes were so long he could've caught a horse in them. He had no rosiness like most little children, and instead had a slightly yellow pallor as if he'd been ill and ill, he had been.

The small girl that sat between them was only a year younger, she as well was slightly fat but pretty nonetheless. Her hair was ash black and braided into two pigtails, her nose was slightly large, her eyebrows were thick and she had a shower of bangs over her forehead. She had a pair of rosy red cheeks and a mischievous wide grin that matched a pair of light green brown eyes.

The woman that stared down at them was smiling, "as story?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at the three children, "it's been some time since you've requested one of those?"

"Yes, but we want to know how you met Adad," the redhead announced loudly, "tell us about that!"

The woman looked lightly surprised, "that's a long story sweetheart, I don't know if…"

" _Please!_ " the little girl interrupted, "tell us, Uncle Fili told us we should ask."

"Don't interrupt people Rinur," the woman chastised, giving the small girl a look, "it's not polite, and as for the story, I shall tell you as I feel it would do you worst not knowing. Keeping in mind that this is a _real_ story… Bivur are you listening? Right, as I was saying, this is a _real_ story. There's happy things and there's sad things, the ending… no, I won't tell you of the ending"

'It all began in the days of my forefathers… the days of Thror to be exact. King Thror ruled the mountain and the beautiful city of Erebor with an Iron fist, and a strong confidence in a his line of two heirs.'

'Nearest to the Throne was his son Thrain; a quiet honorable man who had three children including Thorin, another heir to the throne of Erebor. Thorin mostly took after his grandfather, He was a true leader, powerful and maybe slightly rash. His opinions were strong and although he was quieter than his grandfather he was not one to withhold his words like his father.'

'It was when Thorin was in his youth that a prophecy of the destruction of the Durin line was found. Fear was not in abundance within the line at that time, Thorin, Thrain and Thror were proud and brave dwarves, arrogant even. The prophecy had contained information on a savior but as all prophesies did, it was a riddle and at the time considered unsolvable, it goes here;

' _The line of Durin will fall,_

 _Into ashes, into blood, into dust away from love_

 _The mountain that once stood tall,_

 _Will crumble, will flake, will fall in deaths wake_

 _Under the light of day, the death of Erebor,_

 _Will be cast aside, as long as they find the saving one._

 _For they will be all that can save,_

 _The line of Durin from being slain.'_

'The prophecy was yet to come true even after the dragon. A tale that most know but I shall tell you it anyways.'

'There was a time when the kingdom of Erebor was the greatest in all of Middle Earth. King Thror ruled with an iron fist and Erebor was more beautiful even than the home of the great Elvenking Thranduil, rivers of gold ran along the stone and great gems were found in its depths.'

'As it is known, Dwarves are great miners and crafters and from the items collected in great chasm-like mines beautiful trinkets were made and sold. Erebor was rich and wealthy, so much so that the servants of servants had money to spare and lend.'

'The richness of Thror seemed to bring anything but good luck. There was a rift between him and the elves, each race tells a different story but I won't delve into that. '

'It was soon after that, that a sickness grew inside the mind of Thror, his love of gold grew to an obsession. He stopped eating and he stopped paying attention to family. And so, the Dragon came.'

'He was a firedrake from the North and he was drawn by a greed ten times the amount of King Thrors. For dragons covet and desire fiercely for gold, they will guard their plunder and spoils for as long as they live, and Dragons, live a very long time.'

'The Dragon pillaged and plundered both Erebor and Laketown, leaving death and destruction in his wake as he entered the mountain with every intent never to leave it again.'

'No help came from the Elves, Thranduil who regarded the Dwarves with neither admiration or sympathy provided no help, leaving them to travel for a home across the plains of Middle Earth. The line of Durin were left leading their people for years until they settled in the Blue Mountains, but they never forgot the day their home was taken from them and in their hearts they harbored a fierce wanton desire to be home again.'

'So, the line of Durin grew and grew in the newfound residence of the Dwarves of Erebor, and that, my dears, is where I come in."

 **[][][][][][][][][][]**

 _ **Hey once again, I just wanted to say that most chapters will be**_ **much** _ **longer than this. Thank you for reading this and constructive criticism is welcome.**_

 _ **Loads of Love, Medusa101**_


	2. Chapter 2

**RE: I only own my two OCs, the slight adjustments of the plot, and the small side plots. The story and characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the makers of** _ **The Hobbit**_ **films.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **[][][][][]{** **Thorin** **}[][][][][]**

 _The stone hallways of Erebor were smooth and held a warmth that most rock did not. If you pressed your cheek to the surface of the stone, a heat would spread through you like the mist from a sorely needed warm bath. Throughout the ages, the walls had been eroded by hands that had traced softly along the stone and by bustling Dwarves who were much too eager to slowly and calmly pass each other._

 _Once, in a time gone by, he had been considered one of these Dwarves but now he was just another aged whisper of a Dwarf who passed along slowly and carefully as if he had lost his way. But he_ knew _where he was going, and the idea of getting lost didn't even stray into his mind. He knew these halls._

 _His footsteps led him past the royal chambers and away from the offices where the paperwork lied in abnormally large heaps and bundles. It was as he neared the door of the Throne Room that he stopped, hands clenched at his side and his ears alert at the sound of familiar voices. The deep baritone voice of his father, his grandfathers equally deep monotone and the harsher higher sounding voice of his brother_

 _A hand, thick and scarred with the signs of labor and work reached to touch the wooded door, but before he could run his hands along its edge, he was interrupted._

 **[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Seriously Kili, were you dropped on your head as a Dwarfling?" a voice asked, shattering Thorins dream and pulling him both abruptly and frustratingly out of sleep, "people don't put _milk_ in _peppermint tea_ , they put it in normal tea."

"It was probably you who dropped me," a voice, Kili, shot back.

Rolling onto his back, Thorin let out a deep sigh through his nose, wishing he could snap at his nephew and niece for interrupting his dream. He had almost reached the door.

Lecturing them would do no good though. He had arrived home earlier in that afternoon unbeknownst to his sisters sons and daughter, no doubt Mili and Kili had only just arrived back from work at the tavern. Fili would arrive a bit later from the blacksmiths.

The thought of their work made Thorin want to spit; his niece and nephews worked in bars and at the back of blacksmith shops. The three of them, heirs of Erebor, they were noble Dwarves, they deserved the best of the best. Mili and Fili were in line for the Throne, and in a way Kili was as well, they were a Princess and two Princes…

"Ewww, Kili that's _gross_ ," Mili's voice cut in once again, "seriously, if you need to break wind go do it outside you imbecile."

Kili let out a snorting laugh and there was a harsh slapping sound, "…Oi, that hurt!"

"Aye, it was meant to, it'll be your backside next," Mili responded with a laugh. She had an odd sort of laugh, not quite a cackle but more of a slightly loud giggle that she had retained since being a baby.

Thorin decided swiftly to end all thoughts of Mili, Kili and Fili being any future ruler of Erebor for the sake of his sanity and instead slid out of bed. He grabbed the first available tunic and pulled it over his head before shoving his feet into a pair of thick boots.

To his utter amazement, the moment he stepped outside his room he was met with an arrow in his face and an axe head against his neck.

The shocked widening stares of his youngest nephew and only niece stared up at him before removing their weapons and rushing into Thorin for a bone cracking hug, " _Mahal_ ," he gasped as he forced his arms to wrap around his kin.

They let go of him, and at once, Thorin was reminded of the key trait all three siblings shared, "I'm sorry if we woke you…"

"…we didn't know you'd come back," Mili said with a smile of pure innocence.

"Aye, only a couple of hours ago," Thorin said, and raised an eyebrow as his gaze bore into a hooked axe Mili was clutching, "where did you get that?" he asked.

Eyes darted to the weapon and she began closing and opening her mouth like a fish, "…erm… I was cutting wood?"

"With a battle axe?" Thorin asked in a _'_ _try again'_ tone that he had become so accustomed with using for his nephews. He slipped past her and into the kitchen, intent on getting some sort of dinner started.

"Nay, t'was a gift," she admitted ducking her head, "Fili's idea really, he said he didn't need it."

Grabbing a sack of potatoes and another one of carrots he beckoned the two of them over, "and why were you out of the house with it?" he asked with pure curiosity before giving her a sudden sharp look, "…don't tell me you were cutting wood."

She exchanged a nervous glance with her brother before following Thorin into the kitchen and grabbing a peeling knife, "Dwalin is teachin' me things, just a few though, didn't want me getting hurt or anything."

Thorin thought a bit, Dis would not have been happy to hear of her daughter learning battle, but he himself had mixed feelings. Most Dwarrow-dams learned to fight, it was something that was frankly, _very_ necessary in everyday life. It was only nobility that never really taught battle to Dwarrow-dams, and Dis refused to raise Mili and her brothers as anything but nobility.

The problem was that Mili, Fili and Kili lived and associated with a lot of Dwarves and races who were anything but nobility. Most of the nobles of Erebor had moved to different kingdoms after the fall and it was only those that were of the Durin bloodline that had remained. Not that Thorin could blame them.

In his mind, every Dwarrow-dam should learn to fight in battle whether they would fight in battle or not. And judging by what the Wizard was advising him to do, Mili would need to fight very well if he wanted to bring her with him.

"What have you learnt?" Thorin asked, tossing a fully peeled potato to the side.

Mili seemed slightly surprised, "Oh, I've done a good bit with my aim but I'm not so good. We did no weapons, like fightin', and I was good at that… better than Kili… _ouch,_ it's what _Dwalin_ said you moron," she glared at her younger brother who had slapped her upside the head, "he showed me what to do with an axe today but he said I'd probably be workin' with swords for most of the time in the future."

It was Thorin's turn to be a little surprised and he glanced at his niece, studying her. He'd been gone for five months and to his surprise, she'd changed more than he realized. She'd gotten tanner and her cheeks were rosy unlike the paleness that Dis had always tried to get her to be… paleness apparently proved nobility in some way.

She'd also become a little more robust and muscular, a clear sign that she'd been training, "hasn't Dis noticed?" he asked skeptically.

Glancing up and realizing Thorin was studying her Mili frowned, "nay, she hasn't noticed," she said, "and it'd be best to keep it that way, it would."

Thorin eyed her up and down skeptically, "how she hasn't noticed is beyond me," he murmured, tossing a peel of potato into the bin.

"Stop peeling that one, what are you looking for? Its seed?" Kili asked Mili skeptically, snatching a heavily peeled potato from her hands.

"You don't have to be so grabby," she said rolling her eyes, "and anyways, since when are you so perceptive?"

"Ever since _you_ started using my arrows to sharpen your charcoal," he snapped back.

"Hah, _that's_ a laugh," Mili snorted with mild amusement, "I've been doing that for years now. Nay, _you're_ only perceptive whenever that bar wench comes your way with dishes. And it isn't the dishes you've been oglin'."

Kili turned a vibrant shade of red and Thorin gave his niece a hard glance, " _Mili_."

"Sorry," she muttered, desperately trying to quell her giggles while Kili looked mortified.

Thorin fixed her with a look and she immediately went back to the potatoes. The silence was broken by the front door bursting open and an elated Fili practically sprinting in, "Uncle! Master Darragh told me you were in town," he said, practically skipping to the kitchen space.

Thorin grasped his oldest nephew by the shoulders with a smile, "Aye, I arrived earlier in the afternoon."

"Did you find any word of grandfather?" he asked, barging in between Mili and Kili to grab a skinning instrument before putting himself at work with a carrot.

Thorin's face sobered rapidly and both Mili and Kili stepped harshly on Fili's foot in sync; Fili let out a loud whimper, "No, I met with a Wizard who told me much that confirms my worst fear," Thorin said solemnly, "yet he told me much more than just so, and tonight, after dinner I will speak to you all."

All three siblings glanced to Thorin but he ignored their gazes.

Gandalf the Grey, a well known wizard had approached him in Bree at the Prancing Pony and challenged him with recapturing Erebor. Thorin had been hesitant at first – until Gandalf affirmed rumors that darker powers were looking towards the mountain for their own sinister uses.

Thorin had to admit, the Mountain seemed slightly unreachable but there was no way that he'd let anyone but a Dwarf of the Line of Durin take it. Not while he lived.

He had questioned the Wizard of his father but the conversation had been brief, and disappointing. The Wizard had spoken of him but little was said and Thorin had a good idea of what had come of his father.

"… _take back your homeland,"_ Gandalf had said, and if Thorin had his way, he was going to just that with his nephews and niece right beside him.

"How was work sister?" Fili asked, glancing down to Mili beside him.

They were standing in the order of their ages ironically enough. Mili as the oldest – only by ten minutes, Fili wouldn't let her forget that – Fili as the second oldest, and Kili as the youngest.

Mili and Fili were twins, and unless Mili married a noble of the Dwarves of Durin's Folk, Fili had the right to rule. Normally when something like this happened there was a lot of tension between siblings, but Fili and Mili got along perfectly. Perhaps because there were twins (they were the first twins born to the line of Durin) or simply because they had done practically everything together since birth.

Mili was small but by no means petite, she was stocky and muscular at the height of 4'3'' with natural curves. She had hair that was identical to her twin; blonde and tangled with a number of braids that showed she was of the royal line of Durin, that she was of age, and that she was in line for the throne. Her face was different from Fili's and in fact, was strangely similar to Thorin's. She had sharp cheekbones, a slightly upturned nose (gotten from her mother), a general sharp look to her face and tanned skin. Her eyes, although the same shade as Thorin's, held a warmth and sugar that Fili's held in a lighter shade of blue.

Fili was small for a Dwarrow, uncommon in the line of Durin; even Dis was tall. It had been assumed that both twins were small because they were… well, _twins_. He stood at a height of 4'5'' while most Dwarves were 4'8'', but Fili was incredibly stocky and muscular and was probably stronger than Kili who was stood at a impressive height. He shared his sisters hair, wavy, tangled and blonde although his fell just a little below his shoulders and ended there. He had a thick but short beard and two braids that hung off of his moustache, they were for decoration and held no significance. He had the same braids Mili had (other than one that said he was of age, only Dwarrow-dams wore those) and his face was much different.

Fili took after his father, a thick but slightly pointed nose, tanned skin, rosy cheeks, and blonde eyebrows. His eyes held the same sugary softness Mili's held but were much lighter in color.

Kili was tall. Very tall. In fact, Kili was 4'10'', only an inch shorter than the tallest Dwarf they knew (which was, in fact, Dwalin). He could be mistaken for a short man on account of his rather leaner build and shorter than average beard. His hair was black like Dis' and most of the line of Durin's but it had a thickness to it he could only have gotten from his paternal side. He looked a lot like Mili facially with sharp cheekbones, a thin nose and arched eyebrows. His eyes however were a soft brown which singled him out from all of his relatives. It had been a long time in which a child of Durin did not have blue eyes.

All three siblings had a similar smile, crooked and full of a mischief that made Thorin and their mother _extremely suspicious._ They had been troublemakers since the day they were born and Thorin, who had practically raised them blamed his younger brother Frerin who had influenced Mili quite a bit. Even now, he still held influence over her.

"…and he poured it all over her tunic," Kili was saying, annoyance staining his voice as he finished peeling a turnip, "one would have thought it was an ale mug the way he was going at it."

"It was a _mistake_ Kili," Mili said rolling her eyes, "he can barely see straight."

"Of course you'd say that sister," Fili said with a smirk, "you have a _crush_ on him."

"I have a… a _what?_ " Mili asked in shock, "I do not have _anythin'_ of the sort, he's a very nice Dwarrow and that's it, anyhow, he's not my type."

"You have a type?" Kili asked at the same as Fili asked; "what's your type?"

Mili gave Kili a look before glaring at Fili, "none of _your_ business older brother, anyways, it's of no matter."

Thorin's eyes moved to his nieces face soon enough to see the frustration and sadness flash across it. Perhaps he should have said some comforting to her in that moment, but he didn't, he wasn't Frerin and he didn't know what to say in those moments.

Fili, sensing her annoyance and angst pressed his forehead to the side of her head, in a sign of affection. Then the moment was ruined.

The door burst open and in came Dis, the mother of Thorin's niece and nephews, and she was _furious,_ "will _someone_ please explain to me why my daughter was said to be at the training grounds this morning with an axe?" she asked loudly… not that she could speak any other way, "an _axe?!"_

Mili's, Fili's and Kili's eyes widened suddenly and Thorin raised his eyebrows, not bothering to look around at his sister. He was more than used to her outbursts.

"Mili, daughter of Vili, my daughter, heir to the Throne of Erebor, a _noble_ , was… Thorin?" the tone of anger completely dissipated when she caught sight of her older brother.

He turned this time, "sister," he said, wrapping her in a hug, "we have much to discuss…"

"Aye, what _have you_ been eating? You feel like you've lost, eight stone," she said, poking and prodding at his chest, "you look like a whippet mated with a worm."

Thorin wasn't amused and his eyes were following his niece and nephews who had been slowly making their way out of the room, "Get _back over here_ ," Dis snapped, "I haven't finished with you… and that means _all_ of you Fili, I'm not daft, if one of you've done something wrong, _all_ of you have done something wrong."

Thorin resisted the urge to smile, somehow Dis hadn't even turned around in all of that. She just _knew_ her children.

The three siblings lined up back at the counter, varying looks on their faces as Dis continued her assessment of her brother, "tell me, what word have you heard of father?" she asked, blue eyes staring up into Thorin's.

Thorin repeated to her what he told his nephews and niece and her face fell but she didn't look surprised, "aye, I had a feeling," she said, walking around him and pulling a medium sized pot of the cupboard, "Fili, go with your sister and get two rabbits from Dana's… and Kili go fill up this pot. I want you three back here in fifteen minutes so I can scream at you."

The three of them practically sprinted out of the house and Thorin glanced down to his sister who, in fact, wasn't much shorter than he was, "Mili needs to know how to fight," he said abruptly.

Dis's gaze shot up to Thorin's as she pulled out five plates, "pardon?"

Leaning on the counter he stared into his sister eyes, Thorin knew Dis and she was almost blindly stubborn, _especially_ when it came to her children, "I met a wizard in Bree and he told me that darker powers are looking towards Erebor. That Dragon has sat there long enough Dis, I will not stand by and watch someone else claim our home and our gold," he said, "in addition, the three of them are of age and I am only getting older. I will go to Erebor, I will claim our homeland… and I want to bring Mili, Kili and Fili with me."

Dis's gaze narrowed for a moment, studying her brother, "are you _mad?_ " she asked, "you'll get killed, and how do you know to trust a _Wizard_? They speak in riddles."

"Aye, but there were a few things that this Wizard said clearly to me," he said, "someone is out for my head and I need to reclaim my homeland. I will not do this without my kin beside me."

Dis was still looking at Thorin as if he was insane as she pulled utensils out, "well… then bring Dwalin. Actually, don't bring _anyone_ Thorin, you've done so much for our people, we've a home here in the Blue Mountains. You don't need to do this."

"Kili, Fili, and Mili all sleep in the same bedroom on the same bed," Thorin countered, "Mili's a barmaid. She gets leered at everyday by men who don't know she's a princess. Kili washes dishes in the back of that bar and is cheated out of his pay at least twice a month. Fili works in the back of a blacksmith's where he's called names and underpaid. We do _not_ have a home here in the Blue Mountains, we have a _residence._ "

"Bloody Child of Mahal," Dis said, her eyes widening as she shoved the bowls and utensils in Thorin's arms, "you're serious…"

She almost laughed for a moment before catching herself and shaking her head. Finger raised she made her way over to their small hearth, "…well I can tell you one thing Thorin Oakenshield, you're not taking Mili or Kili, let alone _Fili_ on this wild goose chase of yours."

Thorin swallowed his frustration as he went to place everything at the table, "Dis, listen to me, Mili, Kili and Fili are of age, they can make this decision for themselves," he said as his sister began tossing wood into the hearth.

"You need to remind Fili to cut more wood tomorrow… anyways, Kili still thinks venison and mutton are the same thing," Dis shot back, "sure, they're of age but that doesn't mean they're wise enough for such a journey. And anyways, you've seen Mili. She's completely avoided _every_ potential suitor that has come her way, meanwhile, Fili has genuinely expressed to me his wish to not become King. And we both know Fili, he's not a King."

"Perhaps not, but they know nothing of the world Dis and you are by no means helping," Thorin said, his anger suddenly bursting out, "my niece and nephews may not want to have anything to do with ruling Erebor but I don't believe they've been taught correctly."

Dis spun on Thorin a finger held in the air, " _Hey!_ you've raised the three of them _just_ as much as I have Thorin!"

"Aye, and that's why I'm telling you now that it'd be good for them to come with me to Erebor," he snapped, "give me a chance to show them what being a leader really is, I've failed them."

Dis shook her head as she set the wood alight, "you're doing this for yourself Thorin, you haven't failed anyone and I won't let you take my children on a quest to prove it to yourself," she said.

"And when you don't allow Mili to learn battle skills that are vital if she were to continue here in the Blue Mountains, who are you doing that for?" Thorin barked.

Dis sighed deeply, "Hey, so _perhaps_ I am doing that for myself but that means nothing in the greater scheme of things. I am not allowing any of my children to go with you Thorin," she said, "I _may_ be being selfish in this, but they are all I have left of my husband."

Thorin stepped forwards, placing his hands on her shoulders, "yet the future of Erebor rests on their shoulders Dis," he said.

She crossed her arms and stood to her feet, admiring the drawings of all three children on the Mantlepiece. Mili with Fili, and Kili by himself, "…I… I will allow Fili and Kili to go," she said quietly, "not Mili, she's a Dwarrow-dam and that… that'd just be madness."

Thorin let the ends of his lips lift in a small smile, "you know that your children do not work separately," he said, "Fili and Kili will not go without Mili."

It was at that moment that Fili, Kili and Mili burst in followed by Dwalin, "My Lady Dis, it was my idea to train your daughter…"

" _Mahal_ you can say _that_ again," Dis said in reference to what Thorin had said. She placed her hands on her hips, "aye, well was it Dwalin? I assume you _know_ about this wild goose chase that my brother is sending my children on?"

Dwalin looked confused along with the three siblings, "sorry? Oh, aye… maybe… 'ah think so."

" _This_ is the Dwarf that's training my children? I'm impressed," Dis said sarcastically, moving over to the table and switching the forks and knives around to their correct places, "Thorin you _never_ get this right… anyways, Master Dwalin better be there to protect them when the time comes. If not the two of you'll not be having _any_ heirs to replace them, I can promise you _that_."

Dwalin looked to Thorin with a look that clearly said, _'_ _what in the name of Mahal is going on?'_

Thorin let out a deep sigh, "I obviously have a lot to explain."

Dis fixed her children with glares, "and so do you three, don't think you're getting away with hiding this from me."

Mili proceeded to open and close her mouth like a fish and Dis gave her a look, "Mili, that's not becoming of a lady."

Mili shut her mouth and gave a wince of acceptance. Kili snickered until Fili elbowed him around Mili and Thorin gave his nephew a look which moved to Mili when she smirked smugly, "come, the three of you have a lot to listen to… and Dwalin?"

"Aye?"

"Fetch Balin, t'will be a long evening," Thorin commanded as Dis glared heatedly at her children, "a _very_ long evening."

 **[][][][][]{** **Mili** **}[][][][][]**

Dinner was awkward, there wasn't really another way to describe it. I was shoved in between both Kili and Fili… and can I just venture to say that Kili has _terrible_ table manners. _Terrible._ Honestly, I already pity the lass that is going to marry him.

Amad had finished cooking (all the while glaring heatedly at Fili, Kili and I) and Dwalin had arrived for the second time with an unimpressed Balin who had been interrupted… he was doing something called work. Never heard of it.

Uncle had been brooding – not that he knew how to do anything else _but_ brood – and I had set the table with the two idiots who I was now seated next to. Fili stepped trying to snatch my bread, Kili kept picking the carrots out of his stew with his fingers, and Amad kept glaring at me when I tried to use my fork to eat the rabbit meat first. Apparently the princess's having good table etiquette was important.

After apparently giving up with me, Amad fixed her gaze on Uncle and Fili managed to steal my bun. Letting out a squeal of outrage I jabbed him in the stomach – to no effect – and continued eating calmly and orderly whilst desperately ignoring the looks that Uncle, Balin and Amad were giving me.

Uncle was glaring because I had made a loud noise and he was against any loud noise that was not him yelling at us to shut up. Amad because getting angry at Fili for stealing my bread wasn't polite, and Balin… well Balin looked irritatingly sympathetic.

Dwalin didn't give a rats ass as _usual_.

Anyways, all gazes finally turned to Thorin who was at the head of the table and on the other side of Fili. My Uncle grabbed the bun from Fili's plate and placed back into mine (to Fili's absolute horror) before turning to face us seriously, "I was in Bree in return of Dunland after I searched for my father… your grandfather. I met Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey… Balin and Dwalin, you know of him," Thorin said whilst I gave the two older Dwarves curious glances.

"He's a wizard lass," Balin said, "…and a good one at that, a bit strange in his ways but a wizard nonetheless."

"He spoke to me of reclaiming Erebor and convinced me to travel to speak to different Dwarf Lords in preparations of our travels," he said, his blue eyes boring into each of us, "I ask it of you to join me…"

"Keeping in mind that it was a _Wizard_ who advised Thorin to do this," Dis interrupted.

I glanced at my mother awkwardly, unsure if Thorin was asking me or not. It didn't seem to matter, "No."

Fili was the first person to answer, he had that stubborn tone in his voice that he got very rarely. It only happened if (1) Kili wanted to borrow one of his daggers, (2) I wanted to borrow a dagger or (3) If he was asked to do something that Kili and/or I weren't allowed to do.

Thorin gave Dis a long look that seemed to say a lot of things that I couldn't quite catch, "…No?" Kili practically asked, unsure why Fili said no but agreeing nonetheless.

I stabbed at a piece of rabbit with my fork, "you two should go," I ventured to say.

When I glanced up at Fili, he was looking at me like I had sprouted two heads, "Nay we _should not_ go without _you,_ " he practically snarled at me.

I furrowed my brow at him, "calm _down,_ why're you so annoyed?"

He looked a little blown out at my sharp tone and I winced slightly. Fili and I very rarely argued, it was mostly me and Kili while Fili… instead of _breaking up_ the fight, laughed from the sidelines.

"Fili, you may be King one day," Thorin said in an odd sort of stiff way that clearly said he was uncomfortable with what he was saying, "you should come."

Kili, obviously understood what we were talking about at this point, "aye but Mili could be queen one day," he pointed out dryly, "what of that?"

"Mili is a Dwarrow-dam Kili," Amad said as if she was speaking to a toddler – and no offense to Kili but sometimes she basically ways, "… and a _noble_."

"Aye but she's better than me with a sword," he shot back, he was the only person who would argue with Amad other than Thorin. And he won _quite_ a lot, "and at fighting."

I decided not to point out that he was only arguing that point because he wanted to win the argument.

"I will _not_ go without Mili," Fili said stubbornly.

"Fili, perhaps…"

Fili shot me a silencing look and I obeyed feeling both miserable and proud at the same time. Stabbing at a hunk of rabbit I glanced around the table slowly, Balin seemed unconcerned whilst Dwalin's face was hard in expression as he glanced at Amad. Kili looked annoyed, Fili looked bloody _infuriated,_ Uncle… looked relatively calm and Amad looked… she had _the_ look.

The Line of Durin was a line of royal and stubborn Dwarves. _Very_ stubborn. Not one of us wasn't stubborn – although Kili was the better side of stubborn – and Mother was possibly the worst of them all. She was making a face that included raised eyebrows asking for a challenge and a general expression of nonchalance.

Uncle Thorin was really the only person who seemed to have any idea of how to deal with Amad in these situations and sometimes I thanked Mahal for him. But only sometimes.

"By refusing to allow Mili to go to Erebor with me, you prevent Fili and Kili from going," he said, "Dwarrow-dams have gone on journeys…"

"Aye but not _quests_ and _adventures,_ they don't do fighting… at least _nobles_ don't," she snapped, taking a dainty bite of bread whilst I chomped on mine. She gave me a crude sideways glance.

"She wasn't raised as a noble Dis," Thorin said, Dis's gaze flew to him and I swear sparks flew, "she was raised, along with her two brothers in a tiny shack. She used to feed pigs for payment Dis, that is _not_ nobility."

I suddenly began to wonder _why_ in the name of Mahal was Thorin arguing for me and I put down the bread and fixed him with a stare of blatant curiosity. He noticed and raised his head a bit, as if asking me to speak, "…why are you fightin' for this?"

All eyes turned to Thorin and he glanced around the table, seemingly surprised with the question before he fixed his gaze on my face, "because Frerin would've wanted it. He did want it."

Amad set her bun down suddenly, her gaze focused on Thorin in complete shock. Kili looked blatantly confused when I made a small noise but Fili grasped my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a moment before slowly glancing up into my Uncles eyes, "…how do you know that?"

"He told me, he said the day that we went to recapture Erebor he would bring you along and be the first person to show you your home," he said glancing down before meeting my gaze.

I nodded slowly before turning and staring straight at my mother, "I'm goin'."

She seemed to want to argue before she met my gaze fully and she closed her mouth. Looking to Thorin she glared at him before wrinkling her nose in thought, "…hunk of a Dwarf?"

I was confused until Dwalin rolled his eyes, "Aye M'Lady Dis?"

"Is my daughter suitable for a quest?"

There was a long silence and Dwalin glanced up to Amad, his ice blue eyes boring into hers, "M'Lady Dis, your daughter is more ready for this quest than Kili is," he said evenly.

I had never seen Amad shut up so quickly and Thorin took this chance to glance to Fili and Kili – the latter of which was rolling his eyes, "well? Will you three join me and recover our home? Our Erebor?"

"Aye," Fili, Kili and I said at the same time before glancing to each other for a moment.

"Will a share of gold be included?"

Kili and I glared at Fili who winced slightly, "bad timing?"

" _Aye_ ," I said crossly before turning to face Uncle and ignoring him. Kili raised an eyebrow but did the same

"So, tell us Uncle, what does this quest entail and who is coming with us?" Fili asked, not in the least bit fazed.

The conversation was long. Uncle Thorin would be leaving the next week to speak to distant relatives about the quest and he'd raven the meeting place in the next few weeks. We knew not who was coming with us but that didn't lessen the excitement that practically flowed out of Fili, Kili and I.

I had never before wanted to go to Erebor so much. It had been a dream and a scary one at that and I had been okay with letting it sit there, I might have been okay with not going on the quest if Fili and Kili had gone. But when I learned that Uncle Frerin had wanted me to go I knew I was going, so had Amad, that's why she hadn't argued.

No doubt she was grilling Uncle about playing that card right now.

I lay in bed, squashed between my two brothers, no one had fallen asleep for once. Usually Fili went first, then was me and then was Kili. But excitement for an adventure was still coursing through us and sleep wasn't close. Then I realized I had never really thanked my brothers.

"Kili?"

"Aye?"

"Fili?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you both for stickin' up for me," I said.

Fili sat up in bed, I could see the outline of his smirk in bed, "never thought I'd hear you say it sister."

"Sorry?"

"…looks like you have a heart in you just yet," he said and a snicker came from Kili on my right.

I snorted and whacked him on the arm good naturedly, "usually people say _you're welcome_ after that you dolt."

Fili settled down in bed and there was a silence for a moment, "any time sister," both he and Kili said at the same time.

I didn't respond but smiled widely into the dark. We fell asleep at our own paces, first Fili, letting out slight snorts and then me. Kili came some time after, who knows how long although I imagine it was soon.

[][][][][][][][][][]

 _ **So, that's the second chapter done, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I'd love to hear any advice.**_

 _ **Also, does anyone know where I can find a good Khudzul translator or anything, I'm a bit nervous to add things in there that aren't words like Amad or Adad.**_

 _ **Loads of love, Medusa101**_


	3. Chapter 3

**RE: I only own my two OCs, the slight adjustments of the plot, and the small side plots. The story and characters belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the makers of** _ **The Hobbit**_ **films.**

 _ **I've decided that**_ _ **all**_ __ _ **of the Mili POVs will be in first person because it makes it easier to distinguish and I think it'll make it more personal. If it's really annoying can you message me?**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **[][][][][]{** **Mili** **}[][][][][]**

"Remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

The question was tossed to us by Kili as we marched through the muddy streets of Bree. Fili and I both gave him an amused glance, "for adventure, to restore vitality to our people… gold?"

"Aye, I think the gold might be the core answer there sister," Fili said to me, wrapping his arms around mine and Kili's shoulders.

"Is all the gold really worth it if I have to spend time with you nitwits?" Kili asked aloud, a mock philosophical tone to his voice.

Fili slapped him upside the head in retaliation and I sighed, "can we sell him?"

"Nah, we wouldn't get anything for him," Fili said decidedly.

Kili snorted, "really, I bet all those ladies that flirt with me instead of you at home would come running."

I guffawed with laughter at the look on Fili's face and he elbowed me, "you're meant to be on _my_ side Mili, that's what twins are for," he said glaring heatedly at me.

I desperately tried to quell my giggles but it didn't work and Fili rolled his eyes dramatically. Kili looked rightfully proud of himself and I led the two of them towards the Prancing Pony where we'd planned to stay for the night.

"Try not to flirt with everyone here Fili, I don't think I could manage the attention," Kili said, adjusting his bag.

Fili glowered at Kili and instead of giggling I glanced up at my youngest brother, "yes, the pity they show you can be irritatin' sometimes, it can."

Fili looked satisfied until Kili grinned suddenly, "no, it's understandable when I have you two as siblings."

" _Mili!_ you were meant to _help_!" Fili practically yelled at me.

"Bu… But I _tried_ ," I blustered out.

"I'm _never_ asking for you to argue for me again," he said, tugging on the halter of his poor pony who huffed with agitation.

I raised a skeptical eyebrow and snorted, "good luck with that. The next time Amad asks you to clean your part of the room you'll say ' _oh but Mili doesn't mind, do you Mili?'_ and then blackmail me into arguin' on your behalf that your bloody mess doesn't matter. Which, _it does_ because your daggers always cut up my desk _._ "

Fili smirked, seemingly not ashamed with it, "aye, but it does get the spotlight off of me."

I shook my head and Fili handed our Pony off to Kili, "book them a stall in the stables brother," he ordered, "Mili and I will be getting us a room."

Kili gave Fili a look of annoyance, "what? Why me, what if I want to get us a room?"

"I'm the eldest…"

"What!?" I asked jabbing him in the ribs, "Nay, _I'm_ the eldest so Fili, _you_ can go hand the Ponies in. Kili and I will get the room."

Kili shoved the leads into the hands of Fili with a grin and Fili rolled his eyes, "I was going to say _eldest dwarrow_."

"Aye, I hope to Mahal's Hairy Thighs you were," I called back, "…although I'd be interested to know when you come back, why that's of any relevance?"

Kili rolled his eyes and I sent him a questioning look.

"You're so sassy!"

"I am _not_ sassy," I said snippily as we walked to the Prancing Pony, "says the one who has problems puttin' Ponies away and rolls his eyes for an occupation."

Kili murmured some colorful words in Khudzul in reference to me, and I opened the door to the tavern and inn. We got a small two bedded room because two unlucky people would be switching places for keeping watch in the middle of the night. We knew the Inn was safe but Thorin had given us strict instructions to keep watch _every_ night.

The night flew by with me ending up being the first 'unlucky person' and Kili being the second. I hadn't had my own bed in ages and it was so weird that I moved to sleep with Fili who didn't even stir when I invaded his warmth. While Kili and I were light sleepers, Fili could sleep through a 50 year long Orc raid. No joke.

The morning came with Kili waking me up by tossing me out of bed which caused me to scream – and in turn wake up Fili.

We gathered ourselves together and chose to eat on the road. I shared a Pony with Fili (originally we had attempted at putting me and Kili together but we had gotten into an argument) and as the day passed I found myself with no end of entertainment.

"I swear on Mahal if you don't stop poking me I'll throw you off the Pony," Fili threatened heatedly.

Kili head turned instantly as my fingers continued to assault Fili's side and my younger twin let out a growl of desperation, "Kili, _you're_ having her next," he snapped.

Kili gave Fili a look, "you _wish_ ," he said sarcastically.

"You're not _meant_ to be the annoying one," Fili practically wailed to me, " _Kili's_ the annoying one."

"Oi!" Kili said, a look of offense on his face.

I almost groaned aloud as Fili sent Kili a look, "don't act all offended… like you don't know you are Kili."

Although Fili wasn't one to argue much, he tended to throw insults that offended both Kili and I. To make matters worse, he was way too stubborn to apologize and a lot of times Dis or even Thorin had to get involved.

" _Fili._ "

"Aye?"

"That was rude and uncalled for, if you're annoyed at me don't blame it on Kili," I practically ordered.

Fili turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow, "it's _true_."

"Don't make me throw you off the pony," I snapped although we were both aware that there was _no_ way I could get that done, "I'm not havin' any of it."

Fili snorted and we rode in silence for the next half an hour before he gave up, "sorry brother," he finally murmured before glancing back to me, "you needn't have said anything though sister, I would've apologized anyways."

I rolled my eyes although not in doubt, more because I refused to admit that my lecture was unnecessary.

"S'Okay Fi, but can I have the rest of your water?" Kili asked with his crooked grin.

I always was shocked by how forgiving Kili was. It was a bit odd seeing that he was a Dwarf, but some part of him had never hung onto the stubborn trait that was passed on to most generations.

Fili shook his head with a smile but handed over his water. I buried my head into my brothers coat which permanently smelled of something stronger and more bitter than tea leaves… probably his pipeweed. I didn't even realize that I'd fallen asleep until Fili woke me up with his shifting around, "we're at the stables sister," he told me gently.

I yawned and slid off the pony, reaching to grab the mares lead as Fili dismounted. It was then that I began staring around in shock, The Shire was something that I'd never experienced before.

Green rolling hills with simple flowing streams, small chubby townsfolk and wooden carriages. It was simple yet completely unique in the way it was built. Houses were built into hills, something that I supposed was similar to the way in which Dwarves were meant to live, although we had never really lived that way. By that I mean in a mountain.

Fili smiled at my blatant curiosity, "how odd," I said, "the doors are _round_."

The place was utterly serene and peaceful. Then I realized we were being stared at, "do I have somethin' on me' face? Why are they starin'?"

"Either because they realized we're really handsome or because they've never seen something quite as fish looking as you," Kili said decidedly.

I sent him a look, "hilarious, or maybe they're tryin' to figure out if you're a girl or boy."

Kili's cheeks flushed and Fili snorted with laughter before interrupting our childish argument, "or, brother and sister, they don't like newcomers."

It was at that moment that a Hobbit came out of the barn. The barn itself wasn't so big but more so brightly colored, I supposed they didn't really have guests, "aye, maybe so brother," I agreed wrinkling my nose at the obnoxious colors of paint. I hadn't even realized they had paint of that shade.

The hobbit, a pudgy little fellow with an odd wide brimmed hat took the horses from us, gave us a rather stern nod and began discussing prices and such with Fili. I huffed with a slight smile on my face, a littler perturbed at how irritated the hobbit seemed with us.

Glancing to Kili I pushed the thought away as I watched him struggle to pull the belt of his quiver over his head. When he finally succeeded he gave me a look as if to say 'what?' and straightened up, crossing his arms and facing the poor Hobbit who seemed very confused and irritated at my laughter.

Fili finished up and we followed Kili who walked with a determined stride and was seemingly still a little irritated with me, "wait, where do we go?" he asked suddenly, stopping mid stride. I crashed into him and blew a strand of hair out of my face in annoyance before glancing behind us at Fili.

Fili stomped past us in his typical swagger and Kili glanced at me, I rolled my eyes, "he likes pretendin' he knows what he's doing."

"I heard that and I _do_ know what I'm doing thanks very much, it's Mili who's walking blind," Fili established.

I wrinkled my nose but skipped to catch up with him, "so where'd we be goin'?"

"Mr. Baggins is the name, he's…"

"Nay, tisn't, it's _Boggins_ ," Kili interrupted.

I looked to my youngest brother skeptically, "Kili, Fili is the one with Uncles letter, not you," I pointed out dryly.

"Aye, an' I can _read_ can I not?"

I opened my mouth to respond and Kili shot me a dark look, "don't even _try_ to speak. Here, read the script there, it's clearly says _Boggins."_

I snatched the letter from a now irritated Fili, "Kili, that says _Baggins_ you irritant," I said rolling my eyes, "Uncle has perfect writin' how do you not read Baggins?"

"It's Boggins."

I waved the letter around, "no it isn't, are you daft?!"

Fili snatched the letter from me, "gimme that," he snapped, "this is precisely why Uncle gave this to me."

Kili scoffed, "Fili he sent that to _Mili_ , Amad just chose to give it to you," Kili said raising an eyebrow at him.

I winced and elbowed Kili in the side. Thankfully Fili had a shell of iron and didn't seem insulted in the slightest, "Oh… ," He shrugged, "well thank goodness Amad has good judgement."

"Kiss-arse."

"Amads not even here Mi," Kili said rolling his eyes.

I pushed him away, "besides the point."

"Oi! Don't push," Kili said swatting at me.

" _Oi don't push, my name is Kili and I can't keep me feminine looks intact if you push me_ ," I mimicked in a high pitched voice.

Fili guffawed with laugher and Kili jabbed me in the ribs, "ouch! Stop… _hey!"_

Finally we seemed to reach the Hobbits house, Gandalf had left a mark on the door and it sparked and shone in the night air, "I call knockin'," I said.

Kili rolled his eyes, "how _old_ are you?"

"81."

"We're 82 Mili," Fili said dryly, not even a shard of amusement in his voice.

I fell silent and knocked on the door while Kili smirked, "remember your manners Kili," Fili and I said at the same time and the smirk fell off of his face almost instantly.

He shot us a look (that we ignored) as the door opened and I smiled sweetly, "Mili," I said cheerily.

"Fili," Fili added

"And Kili," Kili also added with an overload of enthusiasm. We ignored him.

"At your service," we said together bowing.

"You must be Mr. Boggins!" Kili said brightly.

I rolled my eyes, "it's _Baggins_ you illiterate primate."

"Oi, watch the names!" Kili snapped.

The Hobbits eyes were so wide I was curious as to why they weren't falling out, "No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

"Sorry?! He didn't mean anythin' by it, he's just a bit daft," I explained.

The Hobbit gave me a confused look before Kili butted in after elbowing me in the gut, "What?! Has it been canceled?" he asked stepping in the doorway as the Hobbit tried to close the door.

"No one told us," Fili and I said at the same time as I slipped my head through the gap in between both of my brothers.

"Can…! No, nothing's been canceled," he said, as he glanced to each of our faces, he seemed flustered. Was he shy?

"That's a relief," Kili said practically throwing the door open and stomping in.

Fili followed suit whilst removing his daggers and swords, I shoved my own twin swords and double axes into my twins arms. He sent me a slightly irritated look but shoved them into our hosts arms, "Careful with these, I just had them sharpened," he announced loudly.

I raised an eyebrow at him but removed my coat and hung it up on a rope beside two others, "Heye, someone's here? Who's come?" I asked the Hobbit.

"Two others…"

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?" Kili asked wiping his foot on… on a _glory box?!_

" _Kili!"_ I practically screeched.

"Uh…no, it's been in the family for years…" he had been staring at me in confusion until his gaze caught on Kili, "That's my mother's glory box, can you _please_ not do that?!"

Fili looked highly amused as I fixed Kili with a cold stare and our younger brother tried his best to look innocent. My outburst had attracted the attention of the two other Dwarves who's coats were handing on the racks and I closed my eyes slowly as Dwalin ducked into the room, "Mili, Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

"Mister Dwalin," Kili said, sounding oddly wistful. I was pretty certain that had Dwalin been a woman Kili would have had a crush on him. Kili was at a state of infatuation currently.

Fili was about to 'swagger' into the kitchen when I caught the back of his coat and he made a dramatic choking noise, "oh… sorry, _coat_ though, take it off."

He gave me a cross look and I ventured into the kitchen where there was a large table shoved into the corner, _someone doesn't have much company_ I decided.

"Let's shove this in the hole, or otherwise we'll never get everyone in," Balin said.

I was pushed aside by Kili and Fili as they lifted the table and I rolled my eyes but decided that standing around doing nothing was better than picking up and moving a table.

During this, Mr. Baggins had been rambling and freaking out and by the look on his face I was beginning to wonder if he even knew he was having company, "Ev…everyone?! How many more are there?" his face turned an abnormally pale color as the doorbell rang, "Oh, no! No, no. There's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If…if this is some blockhead's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!"

"Aye, ah don't think he knew we were comin'," Dwalin said speaking in my ear.

I jumped and glanced back up at him, "aye, you could say _that_ again."

Kili, who lived for the chances he could annoy either me or Fili, opened his mouth to 'say that again' but he was interrupted by a bunch of yelling. Heads swiveled to the entrance and I raised an eyebrow at the amount of Dwarves that had somehow fell through the round green door.

Kili and Fili came to stand beside me and I abruptly turned to the two brothers, "alright, Kili, you are _not_ allowed to get drunk. You say the _weirdest_ things when you get drunk," I ordered, "and Fili, you are, in fact, the crown Prince so _please_ don't get drunk. Anyways, when you do you always end up on top of a bookshelf or on the roof and we find you the next mornin' and you have _no_ memory of how you get there."

Kili looked offended whilst Fili raised an eyebrow, "aye, and can _you_ not get drunk because last time you did you called Thorin an imbecile."

My eyes widened and a scorching blush spread across my cheeks, I opened my mouth to reply but before I could say anything Fili and Kili were making very different but equally disgruntled faces, "what? What did I do?"

"For once…" Kili started

"…you did nothing," Fili finished.

I turned around and a huge grin spread across my face as I realized what Kili and Fili were glaring at. Across the room was a Dwarf with an odd sort of hairstyle even for Dwarves. It was sort of star like with braids here and there, and a pair of braids extending from his eyebrow to his hair, "Nori!" I called ignoring the groans from Fili and Kili.

The star headed Dwarf turned our way and frowned for a moment before grinning and walking towards us, "Nori, it's been too long," I said pulling him into a hug, "you've barely changed! I see you've still got that hairstyle."

Nori had been my best friend when I was younger and after awhile he and his brothers had moved away to the town nearby. It hadn't been necessarily so far, but life had caught up with us by then and we saw each other less and less. In fact, I hadn't seen Nori for ten years at least.

"No, couldn't get rid of it. But I barely recognized you, you've gotten taller… that's a lie actually, maybe it's the hair. Is it the hair? Has the hair gotten longer?" he asked aloud before his gaze shot to the two Dwarves by my side and his grin grew sneery, "Fili, Kili it's _great_ to see you."

I rolled my eyes at his fake cheery tone, "Fili I think you've _shrank_. And Kili… that beard never did grow in did it? Ah, it's too bad, that's what it is."

I winced slightly and glanced up at my brothers who were turning a brilliant shade of red. They had already hated Nori before and if Nori had wanted them to like him now he had absolutely no chance, "oh… I think I struck a nerve."

Apparently Nori didn't quite care if they liked him. I personally loved Nori dearly (As a friend) but Kili and Fili had hated him since they day they'd met him. As my first best friend that wasn't one of my brothers, Fili and Kili had been jealous and not very welcoming. Of course Nori was also devious, sly and he spent his free time stealing, so Fili and Kili developed a hatred for Nori and that had a lot of basis yet made me want to smack them upside the head.

To make matters worse, Nori seemed to like Kili and Fili about as much as they liked him and somehow he always seemed to get away with saying the rudest things, "I see you haven't changed Nori _,"_ Fili said in greeting, nodding tensely while Kili didn't bother saying anything to the Dwarf. I winced.

Nori smiled wide and fake and wrapped an arm around my shoulders whilst pulling me away from my brothers, "I think I'm dying, how do you do it? I've got Ori _and_ Dori here and I can't…"

"Nori, who _is_ this lovely lady," a sudden voice caused Nori to spin the both of us around and I watched as Nori turned a paler shade of white.

Dori, was a pugnacious small Dwarf that had a large nose, peppery hair and a sweet smile. His eyes were blue and he was looking at me like I was an angel. Nori was looking at me like he wanted to die, "tell me, have you known Nori long? He's a lovely gentlemen who just _needs_ a lovely lady like you in his life," Dori suddenly looked at Nori with a skeptical glare, "Nori, you haven't been rude to her in any way have you?" Dori turned back to me with a sympathetic smile, "he can be a scoundrel sometimes… but he's really a kind Dwarf with a kind heart…"

What had shocked me during this whole time was the fact that Dori hadn't recognized me. When I was in my twenties and thirties I had actually been in Nori's class and he had known me as Nori's best friend. The family had moved a few years later but… I _knew_ him, "Dori?" I asked in between his questions.

Nori seemed to be getting increasingly agitated and it had gotten worst when Ori had come wandering up (Ori being the perfect picture of innocence) and was looking in between Dori and Nori and I with complete confusion, "I'm sorry to interrupt," the smaller Dwarf said rather loudly, "…but do we know you?"

Dori, the person who had been interrupted, closed his mouth and looked at me through squinting eyes, "I doubt Nori would know someone so… _honorable_ looking."

I desperately tried not to laugh as Nori's eyes widened in offense but any giggles that I needed to quell disappeared when Fili and Kili surrounded Nori and I. They stared at me with the look that clearly said, 'Mili we need to talk to you but we don't _actually_ want to talk to you we just want you to get away from that fellow'. I hated that look.

I was feeling increasingly uncomfortable under the scrutinizing gaze of Dori, Ori, Kili and Fili. In fact, the only person who seemed unable to look at me was Nori… yet he was the only person who still had his arm around me and had come to talk specifically to me.

"Dori…"

Dori looked from Kili to Fili, "…I've missed something haven't I?"

Fili crossed his arms while Kili pushed himself in between Nori and I and wrapped his arms around both of our shoulders with a completely fake friendly smile. _Let me die now please._

"Fili…" Fili said shooting Nori a glare

"Kili…" Kili said, once again, completely overly enthusiastic

"…and Mili," I added my face heating up.

"At your service," we chorused although it came out at a rather low note due to my annoyance.

"Mili?!" Dori said apparently having no interest in Kili and Fili, "no, Mahal _no_. You're going to ruin her _again_ Nori!"

Nori looked very offended – I didn't know he could look anymore offended – and glared at his brother, "now what's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Dori who had started to smile and was about to speak to me dropped his smile into a frown, glaring heatedly at Nori, "Nothing."

He turned his attention back to me his smile popping up again just as suddenly as it had left, "you've gotten so pretty! Look at those eyes, you look like a little blonde Thorin!"

There was a guffaw to be heard from Kili on my left and Fili's eyes widened, we hadn't quite heard that before. I elbowed Kili harshly in the gut and he grunted, leaning away from me and onto Nori who wrinkled his nose, " _thank you_ ," I said gritting my teeth and abruptly changing the subject, "is that Ori? Mahal you've _grown!"_

I dodged one of the Dwarves who I didn't know as they ran in between me and Dori, "…oh," I turned back to the conversation, "you're taller than me now aren't you?!"

Ori smiled in the odd way of his, "I'm 4 foot five inches now," he said proudly.

"Aye, taller than me," I established with a grin.

"Everyone's taller than you Mili," Fili said rolling his eyes.

"Aye, and your no giant either you dullard," I snapped shoving him a bit.

"Well I can see you haven't stopped that name calling," Nori commented.

I winked at him, "never."

"Lads! Stop socialisin' and start helpin' ta' hand out the food," Dwalin shouted from the entrance of the kitchen.

I waved to Nori and followed my brothers to the Kitchen with the intention of helping. Fili wrapped an arm around me, "seriously, you're _still_ friends with that thieving idiot?"

I raised a skeptical eyebrow, "you sound jealous."

"Aye, I am, but I'm also not happy that you, my little sister, is talking to someone who steals for a living," he said snippily.

Kili gave Fili a genuinely impressed look, "well said that was, Fi."

"Don't encourage him!" I hissed, "and for your information brother, I will talk to whomever I want to, especially if it pisses you off…"

" _Mili._ "

"…sorry Balin, especially if it _annoys_ you," I said, "…that's not even a bad word."

Balin sent me a look and I quieted, surveying the kitchen space around me. It suddenly occurred to me that I didn't know all of the Dwarves in the kitchen. There was a stocky red headed Dwarf with an immense axe that he seemed to be attached to and another taller pepper haired Dwarf with a slightly hooked nose and a hearing trumpet.

In the corner was an incredibly fat Dwarf with a head of bright red hair and a thick braid across his chest that would've been considered handsome but beside him was a Dwarf who caught my eye. He wore a floppy hat, had a pair of sparkling green eyes and was laughing, he had a smile that seemed to light up the room, and those around him. Whatever he said was followed with a chorus of guttural laughter and even the Dwarf with the hearing trumpet was laughing.

As I glanced to him, his gaze connected with mine and he sent a wink my way. I tried not to turn red and nodded at him as I turned to study something else.

It was Fili and Kili that I let my gaze get drawn away to, the both of them were kneeling on the floor trying to get the ale barrel working. I watched and rolled my eyes as Kili waved a hand under the spout in complete confusion before calling over 'Gloin' (the red headed Dwarf) and asking him to hack at it with his axe. My eyes widened, "hey! No! No!" I practically yelled, "that's not a scooping barrel, it's a bar barrel."

Master Gloin lowered his axe to the floor with a 'thunk' and looked me up and down skeptically, "so you be sayin' that this isn't a normal barrel?"

I opened my mouth but was interrupted by Kili, "oi, seriously, stop leaning on me you dirty bag of…"

It was at that moment that Fili was pushed to the side and found himself sitting on the floor and glaring up at Kili, "what was _that_ for, you could've asked nicely you half-wit!"

I glanced to red headed Dwarf with a look that clearly said _'_ _seriously?'_ and the Dwarf let out a sigh, "come on there lads, quiet down and let this lady speak. That's not how you woo a lass."

I wrinkled my nose immediately and Kili and Fili looked at the red headed Dwarf as if he had gone mad, "…sorry?" Fili asked in shock as he grabbed at me, nearly toppling me over to get up.

"Lad! _"_ the red headed Dwarf said confusion and horror in his gaze as he watched our interaction, "seriously, ye don't do _that_!"

"Sorry, Mister Gloin… this is Mili, she's our sister," Kili said, "…and _much_ too ugly to be wooed."

I shot him a look and slapped at him with the nearest dishtowel I could find, "Oi! That hurts!"

"Well it wasn't supposed to tickle now were it?!" I asked in annoyance.

Mister Gloin suddenly smiled, "aye, ye 'ave Fili's hair but Thorin's face. A little kinder perhaps though. Like a blonde Thorin, aye, I see it now."

Once again Kili burst into laughter and I rolled my eyes at him, "Mili at your service," I said while curtsying, _why do I always have Fili's hair? Why can't Fili have my hair? For the love of Mahal, I_ _am_ _the eldest_

"An' Gloin at yers," Master Gloin said, "so ye be the twin of Fili?"

I nodded, "yes… unfortunately I have to live with that horror everyday."

Fili shot me a look and I nodded to the barrel, "let me help you klutz's with that," I said with a grin. Undoing the latch I rolled my eyes as ale spilled on the floor, "you were meant to put the ale jug _under_ it Kili."

"Oi! you didn't tell me how to work it," Kili snapped defensively.

I opened my mouth to argue back but decided against it, "…aye, fair enough, that was on me."

Kili accepted that, and my two brothers began filling up jugs as I got a tray, "alright, I'll pass the out at the table," I announced balancing the tray easily. All those years at the tavern _had_ done me some good so it seemed.

Slipping around the Hobbit I pretended not to hear him as he rambled about how the tray was a hundred years and instead avoided the red headed Dwarf as he slipped past me. In his arms were not one, not two, but _three_ cheese wheels, I raised an eyebrow. Bilbo however, was not impressed, "Excuse me. Ex…Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"A cheese knife?" a new voice asked, "He eats it by the block!"

I glanced to see the happy crooked hated Dwarf with a platter of meats on his head and another platter of roast beef in his arms. He winked at me and I sent him a smile in return as I set the tray down on the table. To my surprise and delight, he joined me second's later, setting his own platers on the table. I glanced up at him a little curious but abruptly looked away my eyes widening when I realized he was looking at me.

At that moment Fili came around and clapped me on my shoulder, "here, Mili, take these ones as well."

He shoved a platter of devilled eggs into my hand and I sent him a scathing look before setting it in my left hand and moving the other tray further along the table. Glancing back towards the Dwarf I let my gaze scan his face.

Something about him was completely intriguing. Maybe it was the hat? Or his engaging smile? Or maybe it was the fact that he smiled and laughed at everything?

He wasn't particularly handsome but I found myself glancing at him in curiosity as I pushed the jugs out along the table. Finally he looked up and I glanced away instantly, a blush covering my cheeks as I was caught. This time I could feel his eyes on me and I chose to keep my eyes only on organizing the ale jugs into their correct places, not quite excited to get caught staring again.

It was then that Kili crashed into my back, wrapping an arm across my waist and kissing me sloppily on the cheek. I wrinkled my nose and slapped his hand away as he tried to reach the platter of devilled eggs; he smelled like ale, "hands off you blockhead how are you already drunk?" I whipped his arms away and he made a fake crying sound.

"But _Mili_ …"

I waved him off, now fully blushing and there was a soft chuckle from beside me. I continued to blush and the Dwarf finished his work. Glancing back up at him, I was sure I was beet red when he winked at me and left me to organize the platters that Dwalin had brought.

Of course, I wasn't left with a moment's peace and seconds later, Dwarves were filing into the dining room and my brothers were dragging me to sit with them in the corner. Mr. Baggins sat down next to the wizard – whom I had yet to introduce myself to – and Nori sat next to Fili (to Fili's horror).

Dinner was loud as it always was with us Dwarves and food was tossed here and there. Kili and Fili of course were some of the more rowdy of the Dwarves, and with Nori next to Fili, they were determined to make as much noise as possible to interrupt our conversation.

"Mili, give us a song!" Kili yelled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to him.

I blanched, "Eh… no, Master Dwalin's much better at singing than I."

It went eerily quiet at the table before all of the Dwarves erupted in yells, "aye, sing for us Dwalin," Balin shouted along with the others, it was possibly the first time I had seen him look so excited in all of my 82 years of life.

Dwalin's head swiveled in my direction and his blue eyes bored into mine, a clear sign that I would dearly pay for my comment in the near future. He gave his older brother a look but his attention was drawn away when something orange landed in his ale jug. I joined in with the chorus of snorting laughs as Dwalin pulled boiled carrot out of his ale jug and shot Nori black look.

"Hey Fi' I bet you that… Fili?" I trailed of questioningly as I realized that my older brother was very, very gone.

"Who wants an ale?!" the deep voice of my brother brought my attention to the top of the table where he stepped over bowls, cutlery and straight… on top of Dwalins dinner, "There you go!"

Dwalin seemed to be getting increasingly agitated as the dinner went on and I watched with amused eyes as Fili handed a pint to him with a sloppy drunken grin. Dwalin glared at him heatedly but his glare turned to a sneer as Oin raised a grubby hand to Fili.

"Let me have another drink."

Grabbing a pint for him, Dwalin poured a load of it into his hearing trumpet and there was a bursting of laughter as Oins eyes widened considerably. In retaliation, the deaf Dwarf blew the ale out of his trumpet and all over Dwalin's still smashed meal.

I snorted with laughter until Kili stole a devilled egg from my plate, "hey! Give it back you worm!" I shouted grabbing at his ear.

"Oi! Let me go!" Kili snapped, shoving the egg in my ear and pinching me in the side.

I let out a loud squeal and jumped back whilst Kili held onto his now sore ear whilst giving me a dark look, "don't steal my stuff you goblin."

"Don't pinch my ear you Orc kisser," he snapped back.

I gave him a leveled glare and opened my mouth to respond but was interrupted by Fili plopping back into his seat beside me and wrapping an arm around my neck, "ahhh, how I love quests, surrounded by friends and those that I love most and..."

"Ergh, your breath _stinks_ … if you don't let me go this one that you love most'll shove your face into Nori's ale," I snapped.

Fili let me go duitifully but glanced back with a grin, "I hadn't actually mentioned you yet, I was also going to say; and the dog that's _meant_ to be outside."

I slapped him harshly on the arm and ignored his caw of laughter as I grabbed my ale and began to chug it along with the other Dwarves. Once finished, we all exhumed the gases necessary and…

Then Ori burped.

The burp was so loud I almost fell off of my stool onto Fili but instead was left staring at the Dwarf in shock, "Mahal save us, I think we've found the dragon," the floppy hated Dwarf said.

I snorted with laughter and glanced to Mr. Baggins who looked very close to getting sick, "aww don't worry Mr. Baggins, if you think this is bad you should avoid your toilet for the next few hours. Kili has a…"

Fili elbowed me in the gut, "we're at the table Mili! Mind your manners!"

I gave him a look, "since when do you care about manners?"

"Even I can't deal with Kili's bathroom deformities," Fili said, an aghast look on his face.

All but Balin and Kili laughed at this one, " _Oi!_ Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Kili asked while Balin shook his head in disgust with the vulgarity of the joke.

I was still snorting with laugher and buried my head into Kili's shoulder, while he continuously glared at Fili, "it's okay Kili, no one blames you for your…"

Fili was interrupted as a bun hit him smack in the face and I my mouth formed the shape of 'o' as there was an uproar and soon food went flying. It was Balin's turned to look increasingly agitated and Dwalin's turn to pay myself and Nori back. I got mash potato in my ale and Nori in his by the end of the fight. The fight really only ended when the floppy hated Dwarf fell backwards off of his seat and sent us all into a laughing fit.

He got back up with his now trademark lopsided smile on his face and sent a wink my way, I blew him a kiss and traded my ale with Fili's.

Kili and I watched with avid curiosity as Fili grabbed the ale jug, yelled, " **Bottoms up!** " in Khudzul and took a big gulp. His enlightened and excited expression morphed to a disgusted one and soon Kili and I were bowled over with laughter. Spluttering, Fili shot the both of us a look and Kili winked at him, " what _did_ you two do?"

"Actually it was Dwalin," Kili said.

Fili's gaze shot to Dwalin who had only just gotten a new meal and he seemingly contemplated between pouring the gross ale on his new plate. It was then that Dwalin looked up and caught his eyes, "what."

There was no question to his question and Kili and I further increased our giggling as Fili's face went a little pale, "erm… nothing."

Dwalin went back to eating and Kili fell over onto me in an effort to contain his laughter. Fili was not amused.

 **I know I cut this chapter off really suddenly but I realized that it was getting** _ **really**_ **long. Please review and tell me what you think about it, I'd love to hear your opinions!**

 **-Medusa101**


End file.
